war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tsintic Union
Tsintic Union Faction Overview Faction Name: The Tsintic Union Faction Core World Name:'''Alvion '''Core World Description: Alvion is a beautiful world that despite its terrestrial nature has several visible, saturn like rings that surround it. Nearly half of the planet is covered in water and there are three large continents on it. The cities on Alvion are made of hovering structures that float in the sky above, leaving the ground almost untouched and free to keep its natural beauty. But a close examination would show an underlying order to the nature that reveals how carefully tended and maintained the image of nature is on the Tsintic homeworld. The only ground structure on Alvion is a large one, a maze of crystal pillars that covers half of the largest continent and that is protected by a shimmering silver barrier of energy. The City of Memory, heart of the Tsintic Civilization. Dominant Economic Activity: '''The Tsintic Union is dedicated to the uplifting of species and other races and still stockpiles the old gifts that it used to give out to those it elevated. But they have little limit on what they can make if they want to make other things. '''Secondary DEA: The art of linking with the vibrations of other organics and synthetics is very very rare outside of the Tsintic, but there are a few members of other races who could maybe learn it if the Tsintic wanted to teach. Faction's Core-System: Alvion is the only planet in the system and it orbits a yellow star much like the sun. The absence of any other worlds is a little unusual, but the whole system is filled with bands of glowing particles that never made it to planet status. Nation Perks: *Precursor Race- Precursor races are those who have seen stars die, and born again, so ancient are they. These are super-advanced races whose technology makes those of lesser races look like mere toys. They have the benefit of either wisdom beyond the ages, or simply the sheer strength of arms to have survived the eons to this day and age. This is not to say they are without flaw, however, for many times will their hubris cloud them to the lesser races, and this mistake has happened once before when an elder race uplifted a tiny nation of humans that became the Golden Empire. *Wisdom of the Ancients- The Tsintic are ancient beyond measure and through the City of Memory each Tsintic has access to all of the knowledge of every member of the race that has lived since it was created so long ago. Each member of the Tsintic race has knowledge that puts lesser nations to shame by himself or herself. *Established- The Tsintic have lived in the galaxy for a very long time and even the Golden Empire left them alone. Even though they have been in isolation they have been watching all the young races develop again. *Bio/tech interface- Tsintic technology requires the person using it to meld with it, joining with the natural vibrations to control it. It is very advanced and other races can not use it without a special adapter the Tsintic no longer build. Nation Flaws: *Withdrawn- The Tsintic used to be outgoing and gave the gifts that uplifted hundreds of civilizations. They are no longer so trusting. *Pacifists- The Tsintic abhor violence, to them it is the ultimate evil and they try to avoid combat as much as possible. Every other method is preferred to violence. Short History: The Tsintic Union is very old. Memories in the City of Memory date back to a few short years after the ancient Schism between Tsintic and Isoterix when the Isoterix left the galaxy for another to conquer and the Tsintic stayed behind not wanting to fight and believing it to be wrong. For many millennia after the Schism the Tsintic Union sought out and found fledgeling races and nations and gave them gifts of technology so that they could enter galactic society. If the Tsintic used their influence to guide the uplifted races in a benevolent way on the path to enlightenment it was a gesture of compassion not a lust for power or a desire to manipulate. They uplifted hundreds of civilizations though never to a point that equaled them. In time they stumbled upon a little backwards race that called itself humanity. Humanity was wracked with war and death and the Tsintic took pity on them. They decided to uplift humanity and slowly began to feed them the technology that should have brought an end to war and made the shadow of death retreat. Humanity learned very fast and elevated itself very quickly with the gifts they had been given. For a while there was peace and the Tsintic began to look for the next race that they would help. But then humans showed their true colors. Like they always do humans had weaponized the technology gifted to them and they used it to lay waste to the peaceful races that had been uplifted and guided by the Tsintic. The Tsintic were horrified and refused to believe it at first. Their denial gave humanity more time to subjugate others and the new Golden Empire began to swallow up large chunks of the galaxy. They could fight but the thought of fighting was abhorrent to the Tsintic, they could revoke the gifts and turn off the links that let other races use the technology they had given out but that would cast down all the races they had helped. It was a devil's bargain but they decided that humanity had to be stopped and after centuries of deliberation they acted. The rite of revocation was used for the first and only time, a pulse of energy that destroyed all interface systems needed for non Tsintic to use Tsintic technology in the galaxy. The Golden Empire was crippled and though it took thousands of years to die the death blow was struck that day. The Tsintic retreated to their worlds to mourn the death and destruction that was about to descend and have remained in their self imposed isolation until the modern day when massive distortions from dark space warn that something else is coming. Category:Tsintic Union